


A Dream Come True

by cupcakepartyusa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pepper and Tony have kids, Pepper is intentionally a bitch, Possible Smut?, Possible language?, mention of Peter Parker - Freeform, probably some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakepartyusa/pseuds/cupcakepartyusa
Summary: I just got back into the Marvel Fandom and came up with this idea while trying to fall asleep. I have Pepper as a little bit of an overprotective wife/mother. I purposefully have her as a bitch, so don't think it's an ooc thing :) I'm also writing this on my phone, so I apologize for any typos. If there are any ooc stuff, I'm so sorry. I only really have two chapters planned, but if y'all want a third with some smut, just let me know down in the comments. As always, kudos are very much appreciated and I hope you all enjoy my story. Happy reading!! :)
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 2





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> I just got back into the Marvel Fandom and came up with this idea while trying to fall asleep. I have Pepper as a little bit of an overprotective wife/mother. I purposefully have her as a bitch, so don't think it's an ooc thing :) I'm also writing this on my phone, so I apologize for any typos. If there are any ooc stuff, I'm so sorry. I only really have two chapters planned, but if y'all want a third with some smut, just let me know down in the comments. As always, kudos are very much appreciated and I hope you all enjoy my story. Happy reading!! :)

You had been there for everything. You were there when he met her, when he asked her on their first date, when he proposed to her, when they tied the knot. Even when they gave birth to their first child. You had always been by Tony's side, no matter what.

Tony asked you to work for him after he was impressed with your skills at your family's business. Originally, he hired you to be his secretary, but you soon turned into his housewife, only that you weren't married to him. **She** was. Pepper Potts. You let go of your grudge on her ages ago, seeing as she wasn't going anywhere, but when the two of them got married, it took all your strength to not raise your hand and object.

You had to admit it. Their children were absolutely perfect. Ethan was the first born and Annalise came soon after. Ethan was now going into to first grade and his sister was in pre-k. You loved every part of them. Their bubbly personalities, their strengths, their weaknesses, their father. Yep, that's right. You loved Tony Stark, but you would never admit that to anyone.

You developed a crush on him after about two years working for him. You remembered the day perfectly.

_You were just finishing the dishes around nine o'clock in the evening when Tony came down the stairs to grab something out of the fridge. You tried to keep your attention on the plate you were washing, but you couldn't help yourself. You turned off the water and decided to put away what you had already cleaned. This way, you could catch a quick glance at Tony. Unfortunately, you picked the wrong time to look at him, as his eyes met yours. You face grew hot quick as he shot you his signature, cheeky grin. **'God, why did he have to do that,'** you thought._

_"Hey (Y/N)," he said. "How's the washing coming along?" he chuckled._

_You avoided eye contact with him as you walked back to the sink. "I'm almost done with it, sir. Do you need me to make anything for you and Mrs. Stark while him in here?" you asked._

_"No, we don't need anything at the moment. I'll let you know if we do." he replied as he started to walk out of the kitchen with whatever he took out of the fridge._

_You sighed, relieved that he was gone, but also yearning for his figure to reappear._

_The next day you couldn't help but find yourself avoiding Tony as much as possible. Every time you heard his voice, your whole body would shudder in a way that it never had before. Your crush soon turned into lust and thought that your feelings would hinder your job performance. However, a certain **someone** would never let that happen. Any time Pepper saw your performance start to slip, she would dog on you about it and then make you do her intricate tasks. Instead of normally mopping the bathroom floor, she would have you use a tooth brush. A damn tooth brush. You only put up with it to keep your job and to stay next to Tony._

A few weeks went by and your feelings for Mr. Stark subsided. You returned to you normal schedule, providing Tony, Pepper and the children with everything they needed.

You loved the children so much. Ethan was such a sweet child. He had his father's eyes and his mother's lips and nose. He loved his toys, especially his Lego's and shared them with his sister whenever she wanted to play with him. Annalise was still in her toddler phase where she wouldn't share her toys, but between preschool and Ethan, she soon learned to share.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had packed the kids up for school and was about to drive off when Tony walked out the front door. Your body froze, your eyes locking with his. He grinned at you as he approached the car.

"Hey (Y/N), Pepper already left for the compound and seeing that you're already in the car, could you drop me off?"

You sat there, unable to answer. Of course you had to take him, he was your boss. But if you did, you might make a fool of yourself and to top it all off, the kids were in the car. You opted for the only answer that seemed reasonable.

"Of course. I'll have to drop the kids off first that way they're not late to school," you replied.

Tony gave you a gentle smile, opened the car door, and sat down in the passenger seat. You put the car in drive and drove off to the children's school.

"Could you turn on the radio?" Ethan asked you after about ten minutes in.

"Yes Ethan. What do you want to listen to?" you asked in response.

Before Ethan could respond, Annalise yelled, "Baby shark!!" You and Tony both laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Alright, but we can't have it on forever. We'll listen to it three times and then your brother chooses the next song," you reasoned. You grabbed you phone from your purse and handed it to Tony. "Would you mind putting it on?" you asked. Tony nodded and took your phone from your hand.

Just before the song ended its third round, you pulled into the school's parking lot. Ethan let out a small whine of protest. "When I pick you two up, you can choose a song, buddy." Ethan smiled and his eyes sparkled. You loved to see him happy. You parked the car and took the children out of their car seats. You walked them up to the front gate and gave them both a hug before they walked through.

When you reentered the car, you could see a stray tear slipping down Tony's cheek. Normally, you would stay out of his personal business, but you were very intrigued. You've never seen him cry, nor has anyone else that you knew. 

"May I ask what's wrong?" you said quietly as you pulled off campus.

Tony smiled and gave a breathy laugh. "You're just so good with them. They truly love you, (Y/N). I just wish they would act the same with me and Pepper." He looked at you with those beautiful, dark umber eyes. You could feel you face flush with a bright shade of pink.

You smiled and replied, "I know that they love you and Mrs. Stark. They just spend a lot more time with me than they do you guys because of your busy work schedule. I know that they have fun with you and Mrs. Stark when they get to play with you."

Tony gave you a genuine smile. The only people who received those types of smiles from him were Pepper and Peter Parker. You didn't think your face could get any brighter, but your body proved you wrong. Your cheeks rose in temperature as you kept your focus on the road.

About five minutes later, you pulled up to the compound. You parked the car, allowing Tony to exit the vehicle. "Here we are." _'I just had to point out the obvious, didn't I?'_ you thought.

"Thanks (Y/N). You'll pick the kids up around three, right?"

"Of course," you replied. "I wouldn't just leave them there." You both laughed at the absurdity. Like you would forget about the second-best part of your job. You pulled out of the compound and drove back to Tony and Pepper's home with the music blasting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is not the best writing, but I can promise that the second chapter will be better. I have thought it out more thoroughly, so please stay tuned for the next chapter. I cannot promise a timely update, but it will (hopefully) be soon :)


End file.
